Ebriedad VI
by lori777
Summary: Nirai Kirai es una nueva tierra donde comienzan nuevas aventuras. kurofai.


**TSUBASA WoRLD CHRoNiCLE©CLAMP**

 **Aclaraciones: Las personalidades de los personajes pudieron haber sido algo modificadas para fines de este fic.**

 **Notas de autor: Hace mucho tiempo que no escribía un fanfic de CLAMP, es bueno retomar las viejas "pairings" o "ships" xD**

 **kurofai**

— **Diálogos—**

 **(notas del texto)**

 **De antemano gracias por los reviews.**

 **Ebriedad VI**

 _Nirai Kanai_ era un lugar hermoso y tranquilo, los viajeros entre dimensiones se establecieron hace unos días dentro de una vieja casa mientras esperaban la llegada de uno de los hermanos cazadores. Syaoran se acostumbró poco a poco a su vida hogareña, después de perder la amenaza de Fei Wang Reed, su viaje era mucho más tranquilo, sólo quedaba el anhelo de volver a ver la sonrisa de su amada princesa del reino de Clow. Los compañeros de Syaoran habían cambiado mucho durante el término del viaje, Kurogane se volvió un hombre más calmado, ahora gustaba de beber todo el _sake_ que su organismo exigía sin necesidad de preocuparse, por otro lado, Fai se volvió una persona más abierta, dejando atrás sus miedos.

Después de haber presenciado la hermosa vista de _Himegamisama_ , los viajeros regresaron a casa en silencio, Syaoran lucía algo serio pues en sus manos tenía el precioso ramillo de flor de cerezo que recibió de la Diosa, el joven se preguntaba si había una razón oculta detrás de haberle regalado aquella flor, pero el tren de sus pensamientos fue interrumpido por la sonrisa de Mokona que saltaba emocionaba sobre sus piernas.

—¡Syaoran! ¡Syaoran! ¡Bebamos todos juntos, Syaoran!—exclamó la bolita blanca muy alegre, el joven dedicó una última mirada a la flor de cerezo imaginando la expresión alegre de Sakura, después sonrió para Mokona.

Syaoran siempre era el primero en caer cuando se trataba de beber alcohol, el castaño cayó dormido sobre el regazo de Kurogane. Fai se acercó a Syaoran para tocar su rostro, el muchacho tenía el ceño fruncido, reflejo de sus preocupaciones, el rubio comenzó a acariciar esa pequeña arruga con suavidad tratando de relajar el rostro dormido del menor, y lo logró. Kurogane llevó a Syaoran a la habitación que comparten juntos, él dormía en la cama de en medio, Mokona se quedó a dormir con él para cuidar su sueño.

—Parece ser que Syaoran-kun se quedó impresionado por el regalo de la _Diosa_ —dijo Fai a Kurogane cuando el ninja regresó a su lado. Kurogane guardó silencio, sólo se dedicó a darle otro sorbo a su bebida. Fai tomo asiento a su lado, mirando el cielo estrellado. —Creo que no importa cuánto tiempo haya transcurrido, él siempre en Sakura-chan—agregó el rubio con una sonrisa. Kurogane respondió con un gruñido, el rubio soltó una risilla. —Estás enojado, Kurorín… —, el sobrenombre causo el efecto deseado pues finalmente Kurogane volteó a ver al mago.

—No— fue la seca respuesta del ninja.

—Mentira. Puedo ver por tu actitud que estás enojado en serio, apuesto que tiene que ver con lo sucedido en el festival—dijo Fai con una sonrisa. Durante la entrega de las flores, Fai saludó efusivamente a uno de los guardias de la _Diosa_. El azabache soltó un pesado suspiró.

—Deja eso, te he dicho que "no" estoy molesto… sólo quiero beber—respondió Kurogane sin dejar a un lado su bebida. Fai se sintió un poco decepcionado por su repuesta.

—No creo esas palabras… Te apuesto todo nuestro dinero a que es mentira—replicó el rubio mirando intensamente al ninja.

—Tsk… que tontería—exclamo Kurogane después de darle otro sorbo a su bebida. Fai comenzó a sentirse algo frustrado, así que intentó su último movimiento.

—Entonces si te digo que el tipo alto que estaba junto a la Diosa era… —, las palabras de Fai fueron cortadas por los labios de Kurogane. El moreno sujeto a Fai desde la nuca para atraerlo hacia él.

—No vuelvas a hacer "eso" otra vez… —exclamo Kurogane si apartar sus labios de Fai. El diagnostico del rubio era equivocado, el ninja no estaba molesto, estaba celoso.

—¡Eres lindo Kurorín! —exclamo Fai acariciando la mejilla de Kurogane. El moreno aferró el cuerpo del mago hacia él. —No podemos hacer nada está noche, Syaoran duerme tranquilamente en la habitación— dijo Fai con el rostro colorado, el ninja gruño a modo de respuesta.

Kurogane levantó a Fai como un saco de papas, sujetando al rubio con fuerza de las piernas, el mago se aferró a la espalda del moreno. El rubio fue lanzado con violencia a la cama de Kurogane, y el ninja dejó caer todo su peso sobre el cuerpo de Fai. El flacucho hombre sólo se limitó a acariciar la cabeza del moreno, por primera vez el ninja se portaba como un verdadero _wanko_.

—No creas que por ser lindo te escaparás de un castigo —exclamó Fai en voz susurrante para no despertar a Syaoran o Mokona que dormían a escasos pasos de aquella cama. —Mira que dejar que el alcohol se te subiera por los celos—agregó con una sonrisa, sinceramente el rubio se sentía alagado por los sentimientos de Kurogane, todo tipo de sentimientos, porque esas emociones eran por él, y eso lo hacía feliz. Fai deposito un suave beso en la frente del moreno dormido, mañana habría tiempo para disfrutar otro hermoso día en tan curioso lugar como lo era ese país.

 **FIN**


End file.
